1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image reading apparatus which reads out image information of a document which was placed on a document table.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in this kind of image reading apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open publication, JP-A-2000-156756 publication (corresponding US registration 6311940), an image reading apparatus main body propped up against a support structure so as to be held in a vertically placed condition has been known. By placing an image reading apparatus in a vertically placed condition in this manner, it is possible to use it suitably even in the case that it becomes difficult to secure an installation area.
However, in the image reading apparatus which was disclosed in JP-A-2000-156756 publication, a support structure for holding it in a vertically placed condition is separated from the image reading apparatus main body, and therefore, there is a problem in a storage performance of the support structure, and it is concerned that convenience is deteriorated. The invention was made in view of the above-described circumstances, and aims to provide a technology which can improve convenience, by realizing improvement of such a storage performance of a support structure in which an image reading apparatus can be held in a vertically placed condition.